Sweet Sacrifice to Madness
by Shikangae
Summary: A songfic, one shot about the last fight of Soul Eater , Maka and Soul against Asura, with the song Sweet Sacrifice of Evanescence.


_**Sweet sacrifice , last fight. **_

_So, just a song fic about Soul Eater (the last episode) that I came up to when I heard the lyrics of the song Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, and I thought it matched pretty well. I don't know if it will be good or not, it just crossed my disturbed mind... _

_The situation is the same as the 51st ep, Maka with Soul against Asura, without anyone else who can fight. I will sometimes change some stuffs that happened during it, I'll see when i'll be on... _

_Disclaimer : I don't own neither the song or Soul Eater (if i did the end would have been different...)_

_Asura grinned madly. The sight of the two before him made him want to laugh. _

_It would be ridicoulusly easy. Even easier than whipping away the others before them. So, they were the only ones left on ? _

_His sharp smirk widen even more. _

_Their eyes... They seem filled with terror... _

_He liked it. And hated it as much. _

_He decided to play with their scared minds a little more. _

"It's the one who must stand who does, and it's the one who must be defeated who is, and he loses. There's nothing strange in there, and nothing fun either. And all this crap because it's reality."

"Here, nothing wrong exist ."

_He smirked more, in a mocking and defiant way to the kids who wanted to fight him, to fight insanity. _

"_And of course, fear doesn't either" _

**A soul resonates...**

_Maka and Soul joined their hands, a determined look on their faces._

**Within an healthy mind...**

_As Soul reversed back to his weapon form, Maka made her grip on the scythe firmer, the same way she strengthen her own will of fight. _

**And an healthy body...**

"Kishin Asura, your soul... I'm going to take it !!"Maka claimed.

"Stop screaming, what a noisy one..." The said kishin answered, unbothered by her words.

She took a fighting stance.

"Returning to yourself when the Black Blood has already devoured you..."

He stopped and looked up .

"What is it? You're trembling... Are you afraid ?"

She hardened her stance.

"I see, so you're afraid."

He closed his eyes and kept on his grinn, as to sense fear better, a show of confidence.

"Fear is the creator of every bad omen, failure, frustration, greed, misdeed, betrayal, and also.." _he stopped for two seconds, glancing at the duet like a cynic predator at two defenseless preys_ "... defeat."

" Shut up" Maka became tenser.

"Don't hide it"

"Shut up !"

"Poor girl..."

"Shut up !!" She shouted, her nerves starting to get short.

He didn't flinch.

"This behavior won't get you anything, I'm not afraid of you, but you really are afraid of me..."

_**It's true, we're all a little insane  
But it's so clear now that I am unchained**_

"Like that this won't be even a fight..."

_**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time**_

"No matter what you say... nothing will change."

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
But it's taking over all the time**_

_She's not trembling anymore, she's ready! _Soul also was ready to fight beside her, like he always does...

"I'm going to fight, that's all !" Screeched the young master.

"Let's go !" Spured the living weapon.

They wanted to fight, to win.

"SOUL RESONANCE !!" They both yelled.

The scyhte's shape changed.

They ran to their opponent who was waiting them.

"_The demon god look confident enough, find the time and attack !!", the white-haired boy warned. _

Maka continued running, and jumped in the will to cut her enemy.

He saw that coming, and without moving, and sent her one of his material, and she went falling back to the ground.

"How weak you are... Look like the last rival was a useless one like you when the world is already ending.."

The smoke around her body crushed to the ground dissipated.

"_Hey Maka, snap out of it !" _She didn't move.

"The kids on the floor there,... were so much stronger"

Kid and Black*Star were indeed moveless forms lying around.

Maka tighten her grip on Soul. _Hey ! _She started to slowly raise back on her feet.

"Are you going to stand up ?" Asked the demon with a tone of fake surprise, "Then I'm going to make you stay on the floor".

His sadistic face came back.

"I'll tear the armour of your feelings out"

"_Can you stand, Maka ?" _Asked the worried weapon. "I'm fine" She answered while turning back to attack _"If the fight goes on I'm not gona get any chance" _

"_I have to find the good moment... to give the Kishin... my best technique." _She thought as she tried to stricke him.

"_Our best technique, that's..." continued Soul. _Maka tried a stronger blow, only to hit the already damaged floor, while Asura dodged it by leaping away.

"_The demon hunter" she mentally finished. _She started to glow a bright blue light as she howled up to assemble her strength.

The light gathered into a sphere all around her, as their feeling and power was rising.

"We will give it all !!" Yelled a very determined Soul, his sharp scythe form changing again to be in its ultimate state. They wanted to finish the fight in one strong blow.

Maka jumped, attempting to kill her foe, hitting his shoulder with all she had, starting to push on her blade to cut through him.

"Anti-demon waves..." Said the targetted one "I will ask you... Am I a demon ?" His eyes narrowed "You're mistaken" He finished, taking hold on the glowing halo of her weapon, breaking it and throwing the user away, on the ground again.

_**You poor, sweet, innocent thing**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify**_

_**You know you live to break me -- don't deny,**_

_**Sweet sacrifice **_

"The madness flowing out of my body, is it impure ? Wrong... Madness is a feeling inside anybody" An ironic smile played on his lips "And of course, it's also within you."

Maka painfully stood back again "Fuck..."

"What a dirty word, you need a punishment" Replied her opponent in a mocking way, as he threw at her a huge trail of lethal red light.

_**One day, I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain **_

"What a futile tthing you did.." he commented when he saw he didn't shoot the right person.

"Soul ?!" _"Are you okay, Maka ?" _Soul fell, caught up by Maka before he touched the floor.

"The first one to fall, leaving to you all the responsabilities and all the hope... All the pain and hesitation you feel is because of that, that's also an other kind of fear..."

_**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time**_

"Shut the fuck up..."

"Nervousness and threat, are also fear..."

"I'm telling to shut the fuck up !!"

"Impatience and rage, are too..."

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
But its taking over all the time**_

She ran to the one she hated, wanting to hurt.

"Besides..."

He hit her with these fabrics roughly again, not bothering to make a step, making her land again on the hard ground.

"This is pain.

It's the weakest fear but also the most cruel."

He grinned sadisticly at her again "But, it's pretty effective on weaklings like you..."

_**  
You poor, sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh, you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice...**_

"You're right.." She hissed, surprising the demon god who didn't expect her to acknowledge what he was saying, and expected even less her to be able to stand again.

"I'm a weak human.., but this, compared to the pain from that time" _the sight of Soul being harmed badly by Chrona when he saved her, "_compared with that fist from that time," _and the punch she asked Black Star to give her past before her eyes. " THIS IS NOTHING !!" _

_**[I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
Erase the silence  
Erase my life]**_

"Then endure the pain I'm about to give you, if you dodge it, your friend will die" He retorted sternly, as he shot another red blow in her direction.

She stayed their firmly, taking it at its full force.

She fell one more time, lying on her back motionlessly.

"Is it over ?" Wondered Asura, while turning back to leave the foes he thought he has defeated. He looked back behind himself. Again, she was on her two feet.

"You're finished" He tried to hit her again with one of his scarves, but failed as something seemed to protect her by warding off the attack.

His eyes opened wide. "What ??"

_**Do you wonder why you hate? [Our burning ashes]  
[Blacken the day]**_

_What happened ??What magic was that ?? He didn't understand. _

"Tell me what you did !!" He sent more of the dangerous materials, but she dodged it and ran back to him. Two scythes flew out of her body.

"So it was that !!" He stated as he summonded the red shield he had to stop her.

_The meister is a weapon ?? No it's different, someone with a weapon blood has become a user ! _

He bombarded her with severals red balls done of the same energy of the Vajra to move his enemy away from him.

_But why has she awakened as a weapon ?? _She came back to attack, and managed to cut his side.

_She has no fear now like before !! Why ?? _

She circled him with an other blade, and sent him two more ones which missed him by inches as he jumped.

She looked up, showing empty eyes.

He grinned. "Now I get it." _She's unconscious so she won't be afraid, and she summons the weapons unconsciously. Now I'm sure. _

_Against a magic trick that I already know the trick! _

He shot her again, she warded off one more time, creating trails of smoke. He took this chance to attack by behind.

He caught her by the throat and tackled her on the destroyed floor that was the battlefield.

"Gotcha."

She summoned a great amount of weapons, piercing him several times. He only smirked. "I'm not afraid of pain." "But, what about you ?"

_**You poor, sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me -- don't deny,  
Sweet sacrifice**_

He started to tight his hold on her stomach, wanting to harm, to hurt.

"Awake."

He wanted her to face the pain, to feel the fear. He wanted to hear her scream, her cries for the help she wasn't going to have, he wanted to kill. To take her life to please himself. A sweet sacrifice to his taste.

* * *

_NA : Finished, I don't know what to think about this OS, I just wanted to wright it. _

_So thks to the ones who read, let review if you just don't think there's nothing to say. _

_Bye !_


End file.
